1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to track detection technologies and, particularly, to a track detection device and a track detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a track detection device 100 includes a track ball 110, two shafts 140, 150 orthogonally positioned on two sides of the track ball 110, two sleeve barrels 160, 170 sleeved on one end of the two shafts 140, 150, two encoding assemblies 180, 190 sleeved on the other end of the two shafts 140, 150, and two light breakers 120, 130 for receiving the two encoding assemblies 180, 190 respectively. The track ball 110 abuts the two sleeve barrels 160, 170 respectively at the two orthogonal sides of the track ball 110. The encoding assemblies 180, 190 include a plurality of blades.
When the sleeve barrels 160, 170 rotate with rotation of the track ball 110, the shafts 140, 150 also rotate with the sleeve barrels 160, 170. The encoding assemblies 180, 190 rotate to block or transmit light signals emitted from emitters of the light breakers 120, 130, and then receivers of the corresponding light breakers 120, 130 receive the transmitted light. Therefore, the light breakers 120, 130 can determine the movement of the track ball 110 according to the received light signals. However, the track detection device 100 in such a configuration occupies too much space.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a compact track detection device and a track detection method thereof, in which the above-mention problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.